super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Change in History
Change in History 'is the series premier of Unexpected. It is set to air March 4th, 2016. Plot Spencer and Shawn start feeling different than before. They try to get their friends to find out what it is. Characters Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Morgan Cash * Luke Washington * Jennifer Hive * Dan Conway Recurring Characters * Stacey * Tammi Transcript Fade in: New York – Central Park '''Spencer: '''What an amazing day! '''Shawn: '''I know right! It’s the perfect time for a walk in the park with my 3 favorite friends. '''Morgan: '''Thanks, Shawn. '''Spencer: '''Morgan, you begged us to let you join! '''Morgan: '''Yeah, but you guys like me. '''Spencer: '''I don’t. '''Shawn: '''C’mon Spencer, that is your sister. I like her anyways. '''Morgan: '''Thanks Shawn. ''(Morgan Blushes) 'Jennifer: '''Yeah, I guess she is alright! She isn’t the best but what eves… '''Luke: '''Yeah, she fine but she can throw a killer football. '''Morgan: '''See, Spencer! All of your friends like me. I’m a likable person. '''Spencer: '''Yeah, whatever. '''Luke: '''Have you noticed the way the sun is? '''Jennifer: '''No, I kind of want to keep my eye sight. '''Luke: '''No, I mean look around it. '''Shawn: '''I do notice that there are balls forming around. '''Spencer: '''Those aren’t just any balls they might be meteors! RUN! Everyone run! ''(Everyone starts to run) 'Spencer: '''Shawn! Run! '''Shawn: '''Not yet! I want to see it! '''Morgan: '''You are going to get hit, Shawn! '''Jennifer: '''Someone get him! '''Spencer: '''Uh ''(Spencer tackles Shawn and they both get hit) '''Six Months Later Fade in: New York City Hospital Dan: 'He is waking up! Everyone come here! '''Spencer: '''What’s going on! Where am I? '''Morgan: '''You’re in the hospital. You got hit by a solar flare that form into a ball. '''Spencer: '''I did! Wait! Where is Shawn? '''Stacey: '''He is in the other room, he is still knocked out. Luke and Jen are waiting with him. '''Spencer: '''You’re his parents shouldn’t you be in there? '''Stacey: '''No, I can’t look at him it just makes me want to go back in time and fix that moment. ''(Stacey starts to cry) 'Dan: '''It’s okay, Stacey. The doctors said he is fine. ''(Tammi runs into the room) 'Tammi: '''Omg, I came right when I heard the news! Are you fine?!?! '''Spencer: '''Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for checking on me. '''Tammi: '''No problem! ''(Winks) 'Morgan: '''Let’s go check it on Shawn. Not you Spencer, you need to stay here and relax. '''Spencer: '''Fine, but when you come back bring me hot chocolate. '''Morgan: '''I always do! Fade Out: Fade in: New York City Hospital – Room 2 '''Luke: '''Have I ever told you how pretty you look? '''Jen: '''No, but you can start now. ''(Luke and Jen make out) (Morgan and Tammi walk in) 'Morgan: '''Oh come on! Stop it you two make me sick. '''Luke: '''What are you doing here Morgan? '''Morgan: '''I came to check on my friend. Is that a problem? '''Jen: '''Too me it is, you ruined our moment. '''Morgan: '''Like anyone wants to see you guys kiss. '''Luke: '''Don’t be jealous, Shawn doesn’t like you. '''Morgan: '''I don’t like Shawn and I never will. ''(Shawn wakes up and closes his eyes) 'Tammi: '''Yes, you do! Whenever we have a sleep-over you always talk about him. '''Morgan: '''Fine! Maybe I like him a little bit but it’s not like he feels the same way. '''Jen: '''I had no idea, Luke liked me. I was done playing hard to get and I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. '''Luke: '''The best 10 seconds of my life. '''Jen: '''You always know what to say! ''(Jen and Luke kiss) 'Morgan: '''Come on, Tammi! Let’s get out of here! ''(Morgan and Tammi leave) 'Shawn: '''Guys! I need some water! ''(Jen jumps with fear) 'Jen: '''Oh my god, Shawn! I told you I don’t like being scared! '''Shawn: '''I know, that’s why I did it! Can one of you go get my parents? '''Luke: '''I will be right back! ''(Luke leaves and comes back with everyone) 'Spencer: '''Hey Shawn! How you doing? '''Shawn: '''I could feel better. Well you tried to save my life so I guess I owe you one. '''Spencer: '''No, you don’t. I did it because you’re my best friend. '''Luke: '''I thought I was your best friend. '''Spencer: '''You both are my best friends. '''Luke: '''I know, I wanted to hear you say it. '''Shawn: '''I feel like I need to give you a hug. ''(Spencer and Shawn hug, they create a blackout in the hospital) 'Stacey: '''Who turned out the light? '''Dan: '''I have no idea! ''(Spencer and Shawn stop hugging, the lights turn on) 'Tammi: '''Woah! It’s like when they hugged the lights went off! '''Luke: '''It did but I saw on TV, that there are creatures that are supernatural. '''Jen: '''I saw that too! Omg we share a brain! '''Spencer: '''Wait! Are you calling us supernatural creatures. '''Jen: '''Yup! '''Shawn: '''That’s impossible. '''Spencer: '''There is only one way to figure out what is happening. ''(Spencer and Shawn touch each other) 'Shawn: '''See! I told you it was nothing. '''Dan: '''Well that’s good. I’m going to check with the doctor to see if we can leave now. ''(Dan and Stacey Leave) Fade Out: Fade in: On a street in Manhattan 'Morgan: '''I can’t believe it took us all day to finally leave that hospital. '''Shawn: '''I know right! '''Spencer: '''Well we are hospital free! I am so tired. '''Morgan: '''I am too! I’m going home. '''Spencer: '''I’ll catch up. ''(Morgan walks down the street) 'Shawn: '''Do you really think that black out was because of us. '''Spencer: '''I have no idea. It could be but then maybe not. We should try what we did yesterday again in the morning. '''Shawn: '''Alright! I guess I’ll see you in the morning. '''Spencer: '''Alright! Bye ''(Shawn walks down the street) '''Shawn: ''(Yelling) And also thank you for saving my life! '''Spencer: '(Yelling) ''No problem! Night! '''Shawn: '''(Yelling) ''Night!